Tarta de Mandarinas
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: Otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu Luffy-san! Los mugiwara no podían creerlo, su capitán había recibido un regalo, pero parecía que la autora seguía siendo desconocida.—¿No vas a hacer nada?.—No sé de que hablas…—dijo Nami desviando su mirada.— ¿Por qué no lo dices?.— ¿El qué?. —No me puedes ocultar que fuiste a la cocina a prepararle eso. LuNA. Ligero ZoRo


_¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! Sé que no sólo por donde estoy se leerá esto... o al menos eso espero xD. Y pues, yo aquí reportándome e interrumpiendo su rutina diaria por una idea que nació hace mucho y recién me animo a compartir porque... *redoble de tampores* ¡HOY MI QUERIDO Y AMADO CAPITÁN FAVORITO CUMPLEA AÑOS! Bueno, en realidad mi capitán favorito es Law (OwO) pero... ¡En fin! Esto es porque aquí, desde donde yo -Kiriha-chan- escribo, sigue siendo 5 de mayo así que espero les agrade esta locura ;D_

 _DATO: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda (#Respect)  
DATO2: La receta de la tarta de mandarinas es mía (:_

 _Sin más les dejo con mi tercer fic de este anime que me fascina y de esta pareja que me encanta. Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

 **Tarta de mandarinas**

—Luffy, habla.

Era la quinta vez que le decían eso, esta vez había sido Chopper por lo que no sonó tan serio como cuando se lo dijo Sanji o Ussop. Franky también estaba con ellos tres, quería saber tanto como los demás quién había sido la autora de tanta delicia.

— ¿Huh?

—No lo sé—dijo por quinta vez también él, pero ya era bien sabido que el capitán de los mugiwara no sabía mentir, sus gestos lo delataban siempre.

Mientras que por otro lado, Brook estaba cantando _Happy Birhtday_ , pues hoy era nada más ni nada menos que el cumpleaños del pelinegro con la recompensa de 400 millones de berries.

Todo había estado divertido hasta que descubrieron que el usuario de la Gomu Gomu no mi había estado comiendo a escondidas una tarta. De alguna manera lograron quitarle un pequeño pedazo-muy pequeño en realidad-, y como pudieron lo dividieron entre los cuatro piratas que lo habían descubierto. Los cuatro se sorprendieron del sabor: mandarinas. Pues claro, la única forma de que él pudiera tener eso sería que la pelinaranja se lo hubiese hecho pero eso era netamente imposible, ¿no? Es decir, era Nami de la que estaban hablando, la bruja desalmada (apodo puesto por el espadachín) que no gastaba ni un berrie de más en ningún puerto a menos que fuese cien por ciento necesario o un caso de vida o muerte. Si no era ella, alguien se lo debió de dar en el puerto anterior, ellos querían saber quien había sido la mujer tan ciega para haber caído enamorada del rey de los idiotas.

— ¿No vas a hacer nada?

La pregunta de la arqueóloga sorprendió a la navegante, ambas estaban sentadas en las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación que compartían.

—No sé de que hablas…—dijo Nami desviando su mirada.

— ¿Por qué no lo dices?—intervino con una pregunta el peliverde, también sentado en las mismas escaleras, pero él al final de estas.

— ¿El qué?—preguntó ella sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Me quedé yo en la noche, ¿recuerdas?—dijo con una divertida sonrisa—. No me puedes ocultar que fuiste a la cocina a prepararle eso.

—Fufufu… Yo no le dije nada esta vez—dijo divertida la pelinegra—. Nami, dilo antes de que sigan atosigándolo en su cumpleaños.

— ¿Estás segura, mujer? Tal vez ni le creen—opinó nuevamente Roronoa.

—Pero al menos lo intentó… no es como si Luffy no supiera quien lo hizo… Sólo está obedeciendo a Nami-

— ¿Por qué no se casan de una vez?—preguntó con un deje de amargura la pirata pelinaranja, quien miraba fulminante al par debajo de ella.

La mayor sonrió entretenida, mientras que el espadachín miró hacia otro lado fingiendo restarle importancia al tema. Parecía que después de todo ella sabía cómo callarlos.

Volvió a mirar a los tripulantes quienes seguían molestando al joven capitán de los mugiwara, parecían realmente interesados. Pero sabía que tal vez en sus cabezas pasaran un millón de cosas, como las posibles mujeres que le habían entregado al capitán el regalo. La emperatriz pirata había sido descartada desde el principio ya, junto con alguna pirata de Amazon Lily, había sido fácil teniendo en cuenta que era Luffy a quien le estaban sacando información. Pero nombraban todos los nombres de quienes se acordaban y no podían dar con la responsable de la tarta.

—Yohohoho~ Parece que el Rey pirata tendrá a una Reina después de todo… Y yo lo veré con mis propios ojos… Aunque no tengo ojos, yohohohoho~

La navegante se hundió en su sitio y su mirada se encontró con la de su capitán.

—No puedo creerlo… Luffy enamoró a una chica—soltó Ussop con una sonrisa aún sin creer del todo que eso fuese posible.

¿Enamorar? De eso no estaba completamente segura, hasta hace unos días ella recién se enteraba de le gustaba.

— ¿Quién será la pobre criatura que le ha tocado tal desgracia?

¿Pobre? ¿Desgracia? No estaba de acuerdo ni con ese adjetivo ni con aquel destino, aunque a veces si se lamentara de sentir lo que sentía.

—Pero que extraño… No puedo distinguir el aroma de otra persona más que de…

El reno calló, porque ese aroma lo reconocía perfectamente… pero no podía ser posible.

— ¿Lo identificaste?—preguntó el mitad cyborg quitándose los lentes de sol y mirando fijamente a su compañero.

—No, imposible, no lo creo—dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Todos lo miraron interesados, desde los que estaban en las escaleras hasta los que rodeaban al cumpleañero. Este miró rápidamente a quien le había hecho el regalo y se percató de que miraba con miedo al reno que parecía estar a punto de hablar.

—Igual no les pienso invitar ni un pedazo más—dijo para distraer a sus camaradas quienes volvieron a prestarle atención.

— ¿Tan importante es esa tarta de mandarinas, Luffy?—preguntó un voz que no había estado interrogándolo.

Luffy miró al joven que estaba sentado en las escaleras, quien le había hecho la pregunta, y frunció sus cejas.

—Sí.

Todos los mugiwaras compartieron un mismo pensamiento: su capitán parecía no ser tan asexual.

.-.-.-.-.

Era ya noche cerrada, en el Sunny, Zoro estaba haciendo su ronda en la cubierta, Luffy estaba durmiendo, Sanji, Chopper, Ussop, Brook y Franky hacían lo mismo, Robin estaba dando una última leída a su libro en la habitación que compartía con Nami. Estaba en sus últimas páginas, pero se decidió a dormir, cerró su libro y sólo entonces se percató de que ella seguía sin regresar. Recordaba como había estado mirando por la puerta entreabierta a que todos se durmieran. Es mas, recordaba muy bien que se había ido cuando todos se habían decidido por irse a dormir. ¿En dónde estaba? Pues si sus deducciones no fallaban, estaba en la cocina, había visto que se llevaba una receta en la mano.

Suspiró y miró el calendario, luego la hora. Sonrió. Tal vez le alcanzara el tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la cocina una chica de cabellos naranjas estaba quitando los restos de masa que sobresalían del molde. Miró la hora por "n" vez en la noche y siguió con lo que hacía. Encendió el horno y lo dejó calentar unos minutos. Recién en ese minuto se decidió a dejarse caer en una silla, tenía algo de sueño, pero aquello valía la pena. La clave del refrigerador no fue un problema, ya que el rubio se la había dicho a Robin y ella desde que comenzaron a navegar en el Thousand Sunny. Pero le había costado recordar aquella receta que Bellemere una vez había utilizado, sobre todo porque no había salido a tomar el sol como de costumbre. Y había gastado demás en el último puerto para comprar los ingredientes… Pero todo aquello valía la pena.

Se sirvió un poco del jugo de mandarinas, que había hecho con las que le sobraron. Se lo fue tomando poco a poco, recordando las veces que cuando niña acompañaba a cierta mujer en la cocina.

—Veamos…—dijo mientras se agachaba un poco para mirar el horno.

Si Sanji supiera para quien estaba haciendo aquel postre de hecho se deprimiría, por eso estaba levantada a altas horas de la noche. Tenía planeado darle la tarta completa a _su_ capitán, sin que nadie se enterase.

Faltaba calentar unos minutos más, mientras tanto pondría el papel manteca y algunas piedras sobre la masa.

¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Gracias? Sí, se sentía en la obligación de darle algo después de tantos años de amistad, años en los que cuidó de ella. Él le había dado tantas esperanzas de vivir, tantas esperanzas de sonreír, le había regalado su amistad. Eso era algo de lo que de hecho se sentía muy agradecida. ¿Sólo gracias? Pues era obvio que si quería darle algo, debía haberlo hecho desde hace ya mucho tiempo. ¿Qué era lo que le impulsaba a regalarle algo para este cumpleaños? ¿Qué era lo que le impulsaba a estar a altas horas de la noche cocinando? ¿Qué era lo que provocaba que todo el rato que estaba cocinando estuviera con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro? ¿Agradecimiento? No lo sabía o más bien, no estaba segura.

Estaba a punto de servirse otro vaso, cuando sintió como la puerta se abría. Fue en ese instante que se quedó de piedra, ¿que haría si fuera Sanji quién se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí cocinando? Lo más probable era que saliera gritando y despertara a todos, si era así, su plan se iría a la mismísima…

— ¿Nami?

La voz juguetona e infantil de su capitán la sorprendió, más de lo que cualquier otro mugiwara la habría sorprendido. Se volteó sin poder creerse que era el pelinegro el que estaba parado en la puerta.

— ¿Eh? Luffy, ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó ocultando muy bien sus nervios pero… no pensando bien en su pregunta formulada.

' _¿Qué haces aquí?'_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Era obvio el por qué de la presencia de Luffy en la cocina.

—Tengo hambre.

Claro, era lógico.

—Oh…—dijo dejando una pequeña "o" en sus labios.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, unos que a la navegante le parecieron eternos.

— ¿Qué haces?

¿Qué: qué hacía?

—Pues…—miró la hora, todavía no eran las doce—…estoy cocinando.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

 _Desgraciadamente, si._

Ella asintió, mirando la hora otra vez, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando distinguió una mirada en su amigo. Una mirada que nunca había visto en él, una mirada que lo hacía ver de lo más tierno.

— ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?—preguntó acercándose a ella—. Eres impresionante—dijo sonriendo.

Esas dos palabras provocaron un vuelco en su corazón y ciertas piezas encajaron perfectamente. La razón por la que estaba haciendo aquello era obvia, tal vez demasiado.

—Gracias—dijo volteándose.

Tenía que meter el molde al horno por quince minutos.

—Y… ¿qué cocinas?

—Hmm… Una tarta de mandarinas—dijo tomando el molde entre sus manos.

—Y… ¿te puedo ayudar?—preguntó atrás de ella, haciéndole quedar con la piel de gallina al sentirlo.

—Gracias, pero ya casi he terminado, sólo falta hornearlo y verter la crema… la decoración no será gran cosa—dijo mientras abría el horno con cuidado e introducía el molde, cerró el horno y se fijó en la hora—. Ahora sólo tengo… tenemos—corrigió—que esperar—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a guardar los ingredientes sobrantes en la mochila que llevó consigo a la cocina… no dejaría sospechas de su acto.

—Esta bien—dijo el joven mientras se sentaba delante del horno—, ¿por qué?

—Porque tiene que hornearse, es una tarta-

—No eso—dijo mirándola—, ¿por qué la tarta?

Buena pregunta.

La joven suspiró amargamente pues su plan se había arruinado. Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa.

—Luffy… ¿qué día es mañana?

—Hmm…

El mugiwara miró el calendario, estaban cuatro de mayo y mañana era cinco… ¿Algo pasaba el cinco? Ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo que se le olvidaba algo.

— ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Es mi cumpleaños!—dijo sonriendo muy feliz.

—Exacto—dijo ella llevando los utensilios de Sanji al lavadero.

— ¿Eso es para mi?—preguntó señalando el horno, ella asintió—. Nami—dijo con los ojos iluminados—, eres la mejor—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a donde ella.

—Alto—dijo deteniéndolo—, no quiero un abrazo.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó haciendo un mohín—. Mañana es mi cumpleaños, yo quiero tu abrazo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más intenso mientras terminaba de lavar todo lo que había utilizado, a veces le molestaba que su capitán no pensara en sus palabras.

—Aunque pensándolo bien, quería otra cosa.

Eso llamó su atención, había algo que él quería en especial.

— ¿Qué cosa querías?—preguntó curiosa aún de espaldas.

—No importa—dijo dirigiéndose al horno otra vez, para sentarse frente a este.

A la peli naranja se la comenzó a comer la curiosidad, ¿Luffy quería algo más que una simple tarta?

Dejó lo que necesitaba para adornar la tarta y sirvió dos vasos de jugo.

—Luffy—llamó—, ¿quieres?

—Gracias—dijo estirando su brazo, para poder coger el vaso—. Mandarinas—dijo sonriendo—, está rico.

—Que bueno—dijo sentándose al lado del sombrero de paja.

Aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo se comenzaba a sentir cierta tensión por parte de la navegante. Estaba al lado del chico que dentro de unas horas sería un año mayor, estaba al lado del joven que la salvó de seguir encerrada en su pasado, estaba al lado de quien sería el próximo rey de los piratas.

Su vista se posó en su amigo y capitán, sus cabellos negros desordenados, sus ojos oscuros, su cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo… Aún se preguntaba cómo se habría hecho esa cicatriz que lo caracterizaba… al igual que su radiante sonrisa. Movió violentamente su cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Soltó su cabello y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas ahora flexionadas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera a mirar a su capitán. Provocando que sus miradas chocaran, ya que él también la estaba mirando esta vez.

— ¿S-Sucede algo…?—preguntó algo nerviosa por la mirada del pelinegro.

El joven pirata pestañeó y sonrió divertido.

—Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no crees? Shishishi…

Sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo nuevamente y ocultó su rostro avergonzada.

— ¿D-De qué hablas, idiota?—preguntó aún con su frente sobre sus rodillas.

—Seré lento pero no tonto… Me has estado mirando como si fuera un bicho raro… igual que la primera vez que viajamos juntos en el bote con Zoro… ¿Recuerdas?

Pestañeó por un momento, haciendo a un lado los sentimientos que la inundaron al sentirse descubierta.

—Pues… sí, eras raro—dijo sin poder contener una carcajada—, eres raro—corrigió mirándolo nuevamente.

Cuando nuevamente sus ojos chocaron se sintió pequeña, es decir, ya se sentía pequeña a su lado… No sólo por su estatura, sino porque además de las diferencias de fuerza… él siempre desprendía esa aura de grandeza, aunque él tal vez no lo quisiese. Siempre se veía como alguien grande para ella, era inevitable no pensar que llegaría lejos después de conocerlo como ella lo conocía. Pero esta vez se sintió de alguna manera diferente, mas no sabía cómo explicarlo.

—Oi~ Otra vez lo estás haciendo~—dijo riéndose de la expresión de su navegante—. Vamos, ¿por qué estás tan tensa?—preguntó sonriente.

—Hmm… Yo también me lo pregunto… Hasta ahora no me lo explico.

— ¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Olvídalo~—canturreó la navegante poniéndose de pie, tomando un guante para poder sacar la tarta del horno—. Parece que ya va siendo hora.

Apagó el horno por un momento y luego retiró, con el guante puesto, el molde donde se encontraba la masa ya casi lista. Quitó el papel de manteca y las pequeñas piedras, para volver a meter el molde al horno a que calentara por otros 5 minutos.

Su mirada ahora pasó al sombrero de paja que estaba colgando de su cuello, el tesoro del que habló cuando recién se conocían. El tesoro que sólo ella había puesto en su cabeza… bueno, Ussop también lo había tenido pero… eso le daba igual, quería, no, tenía la necesidad de saber si alguna otra chica se lo había puesto. O si él se lo habría puesto como a ella, aunque se permitía dudarlo porque no creía que alguien más tuviera una historia como ella. Pero el hecho de que había estado en una isla con puras mujeres seguía siendo un misterio para ella y la hacía sentir incómoda.

—Nee… Luffy…—llamó de repente la pirata, captando la atención de su capitán—. Cuando estuviste en… Amazon Lily… ¿alguien más usó tu sombrero?

Pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero trató de recordar lo que le había preguntado.

—Creo que sí… cuando me desperté por primera vez en la isla… lo tenía puesto alguien pero se lo quité al instante—dijo recordando con una sonrisa a la que se convirtió en su amiga.

—Ya veo…—dijo no muy convencida.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?

Sonrió al ponerse de pie para sacar el molde del horno y negó ligeramente.

—Nada importante.

—Estás muy rara, ¿segura que no pasa nada?—pregunto al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Ella le sonrió divertida y el ojinegro se limitó a sonreír con ella, la verdad era que esa sonrisa le bastaba para relajarse un poco. Aún recordaba la promesa que le había hecho al viejo del molino en la cabeza… Había prometido mantener la sonrisa de Nami y no llevársela, así que eso lo mantendría tranquilo por el momento.

— ¿Ya está listo?

.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Volverás a cocinar?—dijo de repente, sobresaltándola, tuvo que incorporarse, porque estaba echada en el largo sofá rojo que rodeaba el acuario, y girar su cabeza para poder mirarlo.

Miró atrás de ella y lo descubrió en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cubierta donde todos de seguro seguían riendo por quién sabe qué.

—No te acostumbres, sólo fue porque me dieron ganas de hacerlo—dijo huyendo de su mirada volviéndose a recostar, dejando que sus ojos se concentraran nuevamente en los peces.

— ¿Ehh? Pero si me ha gustado, deberías darle la receta a Sanji.

—Nunca—dijo cerrando sus ojos algo molesta por el comentario, pues realmente quería que el joven siguiera insistiendo en ello, se sonrojó casi al instante en que lo pensó y se cubrió con sus manos.

— ¡Pero tú no quieres volver a cocinar!—gritó entrando completamente en la habitación, yendo a encarar a su navegante—. No seas egoísta—dijo dejando su rostro sobre el de ella que aún estaba cubriéndose.

— ¿Egoísta? Yo te preparé esa tarta y ni siquiera me has dado las gra-

Interrumpió ella misma sus palabras por su propio silencio y es que al abrir los ojos se había encontrado con la penetrante mirada del mugiwara. El pirata se había arrodillado en el suelo quedando con sus manos

— ¿Q-Qué… crees que-e haces…?—preguntó aún en la misma posición más nerviosa de lo que se pudo sentir antes.

El pelinegro lo pensó detenidamente y luego sonrió, dejando más nerviosa-si es que era posible- a la joven que se encontraba debajo de él

—Reclamando mi segundo regalo—dijo juguetón.

—De que-

Y en un segundo había unido sus labios con los de ella, pudo sentir aún el sabor de las mandarinas en sus labios. Su mente que había estado maquinando a mil por hora, con ese gesto había quedado completamente en blanco. Y tal vez se hubiese animado a responder pero un grito ahogado se escuchó en el acuario.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la puerta en donde el resto de la tripulación era espectador del suceso anterior. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, pero mientras ella se quedaba con la quijada ligeramente desencajada, él reía divertido.

Parece que el capitán había dejado la puerta abierta.

—Creo que interrumpimos…—dijo divertida la pelinegra que estaba más cerca a la puerta, tomó el pomo de esta y sonrió divertida—… No molestamos más—dijo antes de empujar -con las manos que había hecho aparecer- a todos los piratas que seguían en shock.

Los colores de Nami podían hacerle competencia a un tomate maduro, pensando en cómo podía tener esa clase de amiga. Pero en ese momento su querido cumpleañero se encargó de dejar su mente en blanco otra vez, al menos en esta ocasión nadie los interrumpiría… Ni siquiera los gritos de sorpresa que se escuchaban en la cubierta.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Toda crítica y/o comentario es bien recibida._

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan._


End file.
